Darkness Before Dawn
by Mysterious Precense
Summary: Willow becomes a teacher at Hogwarts, little does she know what awaits her there. The key to her past as well as her future, she finds her self in the middle of the biggest comflict the wizarding world has ever seen. Rated pg- 13 for later chapters.


Willow followed the vampire down the alley way, the vampire sensing someone's presences turned around in full game face and struck out with a blow aimed for Willow's stomach, she blocked it and kneed it in the groin, pulled out a stake and dusted it. Brushing the dust from her hands she walked back out on to the street and toward the Bronze. She was alone that summer, Xander was off with his uncle and Buffy was in L.A. with her dad, she could have even dealt with Cordelia, but she was off on some tour in Europe with her family. Giles wasn't really an option, he was in Sunnydale but he was more of a father figure than anything, and even though Spike was chipped she didn't want to have to deal with him. Shaking her head she turned and headed for home, what was the point of going to the Bronze if there was no one to go with. She headed for the Magic Box instead, it was one of the few places she ever really felt at home with. The bell above the door jingled as she entered, there was no one there except the shopkeeper and a blond haired teenager who looked annoyed about something. She walked over to a new display that showed various new books that the shop had acquired: "Defense against Dark Charms and Curses", "Leonardo Devinci's Guide to Demons, "The Complete Guide to Herb Lore", "Exorcism and Demon Possession", "Worm-holes and Alternate Realities", "The Traveler's Chronology, the Woman of Many Dimensions". and so on and so forth. The blond boy moved up next to her and picked up a book with interest, the title read, "Demons and Devils", the boys face was very pale and his hair looked like the whole tube of styling jell had been dumped in it. She was examing a collection of amulets when a man looking like the teenager walked in, he was obviously his father and he looked over the teenager's shoulder at the book he was reading, before smiling, taking the book over to the cash register and buying it, he handed it back to his son. They both walked out and disappeared into nowhere, for some reason she had the strangest feeling that she would be seeing them again sometime soon. She shrugged her shoulders and kept looking, finally she picked up the first book in the "Travelers Chronology" purchasing it and walking out. When she got home all was silent in the house, she had gotten used to it by now her parents were never home, always away on some trip or another. She got a soda out of the frig and a blanket out of the closet and headed outside to bask in the sun read her new book, she spent the next hour reading the book and getting a bit of a tan when an owl flew down and dropped a letter off before flying off again. She picked the letter up with a quizzical look and she examed the outside first, it had a green seal on it with a code of arms imprinted upon it. She opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Miss Rosenburg  
  
I am the Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I am writing this letter to ask you if you would like to join our staff as the teacher in Wandless Magic, a new course that would most definitely help out students to further their studies. If you wish to accept this position all you have to do is place your thumb upon the green square and we will send somebody to come and bring you to the school.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledor  
  
She read the letter twice more to make sure what she reading was correct before folding it up and heading for Gile's place, he could definitely help her with this. She reached his house and knocked on her door, a moment later he open the door and let her in. "Willow, so nice to see you, what brings you here?" he asked. She showed him the letter and explained how she got it, he listened with rapt attention, and when she was done, he said "Willow I believe you should except this job, it would do you good, I have only heard good things about this school and I know that this will be a good change of scenery for you" "but what about patrol?" " don't worry I'll be fine" "alright then" Willow had thought about it and knew what to do, she placed her thumb on the green circle. 


End file.
